warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lunaro
left|100px Lunaro es una modalidad PvP dada exclusivamente por el sindicato del Cónclave, donde los jugadores participan en un ancestral deporte Tenno. Permite a dos equipos de hasta 3 jugadores enfrentarse entre sí en hasta 4 arenas diferentes, a lo largo de un partido de 6 minutos que se divide en dos partes. El primer equipo en alcanzar 20 puntos con mayor número de goles gana el partido, y obteniendo además puntos adicionales de como recompensa. Acceso thumb|300px Se puede acceder a lunaro desde el orbitador usando la consola de cónclave ubicada a la derecha del panel de navegación, además del enclave de cónclave en el repetidor. El equipamiento de los jugadores cambiará automáticamente a su equipamiento de cónclave tras entrar en la misión. A Practice mode is also available and can be played freely without affecting the players statistics. También hay disponible un modo práctica que puede ser jugado libremente sin afectar a las estadísticas de los jugadores. Restricciones *Lunaro permite equipar cualquier Warframe, aunque todos los atributos serán iguales entre todos los jugadores. *Todos los tipos de Mods, incluyendo los Mods de cónclave, están deshabilitados en Lunaro. *Ningún armas excepto el Arcata podrá ser utilizada y no se cargarán en el encuentro, incluso si fueron equipadas previamente en el equipamiento de cónclave. *Compañeros tales como centinelas y kubrows tampoco serán llevados a Lunaro. Arenas Actualmente hay 4 diferentes arenas para Lunaro. * El entorno de Luna Orokin cuenta con porterías enfrentadas sin características adicionales. * El entorno de Meridiano de Acero se caracteriza por tener pequeñas porterías laterales. * El entorno de Árbitros de Hexis se caracteriza por tener amplias porterías laterales. * El entorno de la Secuencia Perrín se caracteriza por tener pequeñas porterías enfrentadas con laterales normales y un centro más pequeño. Notas *El balón Lunaro brilla en 4 colores de energía diferentes: **Blanco (neutro) es el color de energía básico. **Azul claro (Luna) o naranja (Sol) indican que el balón fue golpeado por un equipo en cuestión. El efecto dura aproximadamente 5 segundos antes de volver a ser neutro. **Destellos púrpuras de energía significan que el estado del balón es inestable, desapareciendo el efecto tras pocos segundos. *Una cinta indicando el color del equipo está atada al hombro derecho del Warframe. **Los compañeros de equipo también emitirán un aura del mismo color (puede ser inapreciable con un alto valor de campo de visión). *El portador del balón tendrá una flecha apuntando hacia abajo del color del equipo como indicador. **No debe confundirse con las flechas dobles en forma de V, indicadas en el apartado pases a continuación. *Al comienzo de cada mitad, el balón será lanzado en el centro de la arena, mientras que tras anotar un gol se hará dentro del área circular del equipo en donde se anotó. *La mirilla del jugador cambia a un tipo "semi RPG" que indica el punto de lanzamiento en la parte superior, y determina la distancia de lanzamiento con tres líneas. Sin embargo, esta cambia a la mira estándar al infligir o recibir golpes. Nociones básicas Agarre y lanzamiento son maniobras esenciales en esta modalidad, a excepción del lanzamiento de Lunaro inestable. A diferencia del tutorial incluido actualmente en el título, los movimientos y sistema de juego no se basan en la configuración de armas de fuego, sino en la Cuerpo a cuerpo. Atrapes *Caminar sobre el balón lo llevará instantáneamente al arcata, teniendo en cuenta que es en todas direcciones el mismo rango referente a la recolección de recursos, excluyendo orbes. *Mantener la tecla de bloqueo (por defecto ) activará la fuerza de atracción magnética del Arcata, brillando esta con el color de energía del Warframe. Una vez ejecutado y mantenido este movimiento, asegurará que el balón sea atraído hacia el Warframe más cercano, por lo que no se recomienda interrumpirlo antes de atraparlo. **Al tomar posesión del balón se aplica una regla de 5 segundos, indicada por un resplandor y el sonido de una cuenta atrás. Si el portador se queda sin tiempo el balón explotará, abarcando una pequeña área, derribando al portador y saliendo disparado hacia una trayectoria incierta. La explosión afectará solamente a dicho portador. *Los atrapes se pueden realizar junto a cualquier tipo de maniobras, a excepción del salto de bala y la escalada. Intentar ejecutar un salto bala mientras se sostiene el balón hará que este caiga en donde fue atrapado originalmente. *Ejecutar un salto bala hacia a donde se ubica el balón lo tomará instantáneamente, pero esto sólo puede ocurrir cuando se está aterrizando acabado ya el propio salto. *El atrape mantenido se desactivará ejecutando movimientos de Cuerpo a cuerpo y también con algunas de las maniobras. Lanzamientos Hay dos métodos para lanzar el balón tras haber tomado posesión de él: *Pulsando la tecla de canalización (por defecto ) se realizará un lanzamiento a corto alcance, permitiendo al balón acortar su trayectoria a la mínima distancia, indicado esto por el marcador de impacto. *Manteniendo pulsada la misma tecla se realizará un lanzamiento a largo alcance y mayor velocidad. El balón siempre que no se supere el rango máximo logrará alcanzar el punto indicado por el marcador, y una vez hecho, se dejará caer ligeramente disminuyendo además su velocidad. **El resto de métodos para lanzar el balón siempre lo harán en carga, aun sin mantener la tecla . right *Lanzamiento curvo :Para realizar este movimiento, debe pulsarse la tecla de canalización (por defecto ) mientras se realiza un deslizamiento. Un lanzamiento a corto alcance (indicado anteriormente) hará que la trayectoria del Lunaro se curve hacia la izquierda, mientras que un lanzamiento a largo alcance hará que sea hacia la derecha. right *Lanzamiento cargado púrpura :La forma más fácil de realizar este movimiento es pulsando la tecla de ataque rápido (por defecto ) para ejecutar una carga sobre el balón, con lo que que ganará un efecto de inestabilidad y saldrá disparado hacia la dirección que apuntemos. Esta mecánica es altamente recomendada debido a la precisión que la carga le proporciona al lanzamiento. Bloqueos La configuración del combate en Lunaro se basa en movimientos de Cuerpo a cuerpo, de ahí que el propio Arcata tenga su propio estilo de combate, el cual no debe confundirse con los mods de guardia. El bloqueo a un jugador se realiza sobre todo cuando el equipo rival tiene el control del balón, con el fin de robárselo, frenarles, o reducir su posesión en la arena. * Jugadores de PS4 = * Jugadores de Xbox = ;Notas *Los golpes de Cuerpo a cuerpo pueden ser utilizados contra cualquier objetivo, tenga o no la posesión del balón. *Cualquier objetivo que ha sido bloqueado se vuelve inmune al siguiente golpe durante 5 segundos si quedó aturdido, o 2 segundos si fue derribado. Lunaro 4 *Golpear a un jugador que porte el balón no le bloqueará, pero hará que se le caiga y cambie su brillo a blanco. *Todo golpe de Cuerpo a cuerpo desencadenará aparte el efecto de inestabilidad, ya que es necesario para golpear el balón una vez más tras retirarlo de la posesión al enemigo. *La patada aérea es similar al ataque "lanzamiento de muelle" mostrado en la diapositiva de Viento fracturador. Sin embargo en comparación con otros, el movimiento tiene una precisión terrible y requiere de mucha habilidad para poder realizarse correctamente. *Es posible encadenar los de varios jugadores para derribar a un jugador enemigo. Esto sucede a menudo cuando múltiples jugadores tratan de robarle el balón a jugadores del equipo contrario. *Tristemente, el juego completo de movimientos de efecto en área carece del alcance suficiente para aprovechar todo su potencial. Esto queda en evidencia tras intentar golpear cuerpo a cuerpo en más de una dirección, ya que la mayoría de los golpes recaerán sobre un único objetivo. Efecto de inestabilidad Tras recibir un golpe de Cuerpo a cuerpo, el balón Lunaro obtiene un incremento de velocidad y se vuelve imposible de atrapar. El balón derribará a todo aquel que encuentre en su camino, sea aliado o enemigo, e incluso a veces al propio lanzador del mismo. En la actualidad, sólo los golpes acertados de Cuerpo a cuerpo, especialmente el arrollarlo, tienen la suficiente probabilidad de redirigir o desviar el balón de forma inofensiva. Despejes La única opción defensiva disponible en cualquier partida es mantener el balón y al equipo rival alejados de la portería. Teniendo en cuenta los rápidos movimientos Tenno y la brusca mecánica juego, no quedará mucho para elegir salvo golpear al balón y equipo enemigo tan fuerte como se pueda. *Los despejes se hacen sólo dentro del área circular del equipo afín, debiendo ser golpeado el balón por uno de los compañeros y alcanzar el exterior. **''No hay que confundir con'' despejar lo realizado en el área circular del equipo rival tras anotar un gol en él. En dicho caso el Arcata de los miembros del equipo afín será desactivado hasta salir del área. Pases Los pases son cruciales para un eficaz trabajo en equipo, y con suficiente esfuerzo y habilidad pueden llegar a cambiar el rumbo del partido. *Para pasar el balón a un compañero, simplemente hay que tomarlo y lanzarlo directamente hacia donde se encuentre. **Se apreciará un marcador compuesto de flechas dobles en forma de V, las cuales indican que el compañero está en una posición válida para recibir el balón. Los compañeros no necesitan utilizar la tecla de atracción del Arcata para recibirlo, ya que lo atraparán de forma instantánea. *Aun fallando, si tus compañeros lo atrapan seguirá contando como pase. Anotaciones Para ganar el partido se han de marcar más goles que el equipo enemigo. *Ganar un partido sólo sirve para añadir puntos adicionales de reputación al total, una cantidad bastante superior a la obtenida haciendo otras tareas. Por su parte, perder un partido supone la retirada de esta cantidad, dejando el total únicamente con los puntos realizados en el partido. *La puntuación base por gol es de 1 punto. Se pueden obtener puntos adicionales por tanto si se cumplen ciertas condiciones. Por ello, más adelante la puntuación puede llegar a ser de hasta 3 puntos por gol. *Anotar un tanto desde el interior del área circular rival: 1 punto. Es un poco difícil anotar puntos desde cerca de la portería debido a las zonas muertas que la rodean, lo que probablemente otorgue ventaja a los defensas. Para anotar sólo se necesita una pulsación rápida sobre la tecla . Tratar de realizar un lanzamiento cargado del balón puede acabar resultando en un tiro demasiado alto o un impacto contra la portería. *Anotar un tanto desde fuera del área circular rival: 1 punto. Extrañamente, parece que anotar con un lanzamiento cargado desde el centro del campo o cerca del pilar central, es más fácil que anotar desde el interior. Esto viene dado por el incremento de velocidad que obtiene el balón, haciéndolo más difícil de desviar o atrapar. Siempre es recomendable efectuar lanzamientos cargados del balón, ya que la mayoría de veces un tiro corto no llegará siquiera a alcanzar la portería. *Anotar un tanto con un lanzamiento cargado púrpura: 1 punto. Ya sea desde dentro o fuera del área rival, este parece ser el lanzamiento más difícil de todos. A diferencia de los otros dos tipos que requieren un par de pasos para anotar un tanto, este tipo sólo requiere un paso: embestir brutalmente el balón. Su probabilidad de ejecución es muy alta cuando el balón está aislado en el terreno, precisando únicamente un golpe de Cuerpo a cuerpo para proyectarlo hacia la portería enemiga. *El área y altura de la arena implica que sólo los lanzamientos a ras de suelo o media altura añadirán puntos adicionales, si estos acaban anotando un tanto. Se desconoce si un tiro anotará como tanto por altura máxima, dándose por ejemplo el caso de que por un tiro alto de alguien el balón acabe golpeando la barrera límite, y alguien ubicado sobre un pilar lo intercepte y dispare directo a la portería consiguiendo anotar un gol. En este supuesto caso, la puntuación total debería de ser 2 puntos en lugar de 1. (Se necesitan realizar más pruebas). Técnicas avanzadas Asistencias Es la combinación de pase, recepción y anotación. Cada tarea tiene que ser hecha de forma armónica y sin interrupción. *Como los lanzamientos cargados púrpura requieren de un movimiento Cuerpo a cuerpo no cuentan como recepción, y por ello no pueden darse con estos la asistencia a un tanto, aun habiéndose recibido el pase de un compañero. Interceptaciones Una interceptación es la obtención intencionada del balón durante la realización de un pase entre un jugador enemigo y uno de sus compañeros. Hay que tener presente que el balón debe brillar con el color del equipo enemigo, además de haber sido lanzado de forma directa, sin tener contacto con el entorno, tales como pilares. *La interceptaciones pueden hacerse atrapando el balón o bien embistiéndolo con golpes de Cuerpo a cuerpo. *Tras completar exitosamente una interceptación sin intentar atraparlo, el balón se iluminará con el color de su equipo o se volverá inestable. Robos Los siguientes criterios deben de cumplirse para poder robar el balón a un jugador enemigo: *El jugador rival debe tener posesión sobre el balón, no pudiendo haber quedado tendido en el suelo o estar en pleno vuelo, aun manteniendo el tono de brillo del equipo. **También existe la posibilidad de contar como robo si el balón es recogido inmediatamente tras haber sido abandonado por el jugador rival. *Se requiere un solo movimiento de Cuerpo a cuerpo, que le robará el balón sin causarle daño al jugador o al área. **Si el balón se vuelve inestable no podrá ser atrapado, y no contará como robo aun pasado el efecto. *En caso de arrollar, golpe de derecha y patada aérea, estar cerca del objetivo asegura momentáneamente el atrape del balón, incluso tras derribar al portador. En este caso puede acabar contando como bloqueo en lugar de robo. Paradas Otra mecánica agregada al rol defensivo, similar a despeje, no obstante más difícil. *Al principio se ha de estar situado, literalmente, cerca de la portería y tomar posesión de cualquier balón que se dirija hacia ella. *Sólo se contemplan los lanzamientos dirigidos directamente hacia la portería. Por lo tanto, cada lanzamiento que no se consiga parar acabará contando como gol. *Detener los tiros a portería realizados por miembros del propio equipo no cuentan como paradas. **Debe tenerse presente que no se permite anotar en propia meta, por ello, recoger el lanzamiento de un compañero de equipo cuenta como recepción. *Tratar de detener un lanzamiento inestable acabará derribando al propio jugador. *Atrapar un lanzamiento con rebote también cuenta como parada. Recepciones Este acto es dado siempre que se reciba el balón por medio de un pase de un compañero. El balón debe brillar con el color del propio equipo, pero no es necesario que sea el resultado de un pase automático, ya que la recepción cuenta meramente por el hecho de ser atrapado. El balón seguirá brillando incluso tras rebotar contra objetos (portería, pilares, barreras, etc). Atrapes aéreos Se requiere confirmación Con el fin de conseguir el control del balón, jugadores de ambos equipos han de saltar relativamente alto y atraparlo en pleno vuelo aunque sea colisionando contra él. Tanto el balón como el jugador han de estar en el aire, y ninguno de los dos puede tocar el suelo antes de que quede sostenido por el Arcata. Esta acción es muy común y fácil de realizar, sobre todo cuando un jugador del equipo rival es el primero en tocar el balón y lanzarlo hacia el centro de la arena. También es posible atrapar un lanzamiento propio o de un compañero de equipo tras rebotar el balón contra la barrera superior de la arena. Rebotes (Se necesitan más pruebas) Con rebote se refiere principalmente a los movimientos físicos realizados por el balón tras impactar contra un objeto o terreno. Sin embargo, observar la física del balón y ciertas ocurrencias en la arena son la mejor forma de identificar cuando un movimiento cuenta como rebote. *Lanzar el balón contra un pilar desde cierta distancia y velocidad provocará que genere un brillante destello azul. El balón puede perder o no su brillo actual, pero seguirá contando como rebote si logra entrar con éxito en la portería. **Otra condición que acontece es cuando el balón embiste bruscamente contra el pilar. Esto causará una explosión que dejará un pequeño rastro de humo azul, que ocurriendo mientras se intenta anotar un gol puede no acabar contando como rebote. *Golpear el marco de la portería también causará un destello azul, pero se desconoce en la actualidad si requiere algún movimiento en especial para anotar y ser contado como rebote. *Existe la posibilidad de anotar por lanzar el balón a rebotar fuera de la barrera, siempre y cuando el lunaro no esté bajo el efecto de inestabilidad. Estrategia para partidos equilibrados Roles Por el momento, un partido de 3 contra 3 es compatible con varios de los roles utilizados en la terminología de los juegos de pelota contemporáneos más populares, pudiendo cualquier jugador asumirlos y mantenerlos sin importar su grado de conocimiento del juego. No es raro que cada jugador juegue al menos dos de estos roles en cada partido, cambiando de un rol "ofensivo" a uno "defensivo" dependiendo de si el otro equipo está o no en posesión del balón. * Guardameta (también llamado portero o arquero) Es un jugador que debe retroceder y mantenerse dentro del área circular de su equipo todo el tiempo. No debe alejarse de este área cuando el equipo enemigo se acerque con el balón. Si el equipo enemigo decide lanzar directamente a portería, una buena estrategia para evitarlo sería que el guardameta intente interceptarlo rodando mientras salta y activando el movimiento atractor de su Arcata, siendo esta una acción que requiere tiempo y pericia. Tras atrapar el balón, el guardameta ha de actuar rápidamente, ya que reaccionar demasiado tarde puede provocar que se le caiga, permitiendo al otro bando anotar un tanto. * Centrocampista (también llamado mediocampista o mediocentro) Este rol no se trata simplemente de marcar tantos. Las acciones más importantes para un centrocampista son bloquear a jugadores enemigos, despejar el balón y realizar pases. Los centrocampistas también presionan al equipo enemigo y ayudan a obtener o retener la posesión del balón por medio de pases e interceptaciones, además de robarlo si está posicionado dentro del área circular rival. *Delantero (también llamado frontal y atacante) Su principal objetivo es enfocarse siempre en el balón, ya sea recibiéndolo de sus compañeros de equipo (por un pase o un despeje al azar), interceptando pases enemigos, o de tiros propios resultando en rebotes o atrapes aéreos. Consejos *A fin de evitar partidas desequilibradas por problemas de ping y emparejamientos automáticos se ha de crear previamente un escuadrón propio, con un usuario con ping decente haciendo de anfitrión. Sin embargo, hay que tener presente que los equipos son establecidos en orden de llegada, por lo que teniendo un escuadrón de 4 jugadores resultará en un grupo 2 contra 2. *Si quieres jugar con amigos o con ciertas personas, debes configurar el emparejamiento automático de la partida en "Sólo invitados" o "Sólo amigos" antes de iniciar la carga e ingresar al recibidor. *Practica con otros jugadores en partidas privadas. Los partidos reales ejercerán bastante tensión sobre tí, no dándote tiempo a aprender mucho. Las prácticas en solitario escasamente te beneficiarán. *Asume un rol. No entres sin saber lo que estás haciendo. Aunque Lunaro está basado en el concepto Tenno requiere algo de paciencia y estrategia, reduciendo su dificultad si tus compañeros de equipo y tu trabajáis de forma coordinada y de acuerdo a vuestros roles elegidos. **Como guardameta: siempre has de estar un paso por delante de los demás, incluso de tus compañeros de equipo, ya que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para realizar tu próximo movimiento. Vigila a quienes estén cargando hacia ti y si están siendo o no perseguidos por tus compañeros de equipo. Despeja el balón pero sin excederte; una vez salga del área circular, vuelve a tu puesto y protégelo. Los pilares son una gran línea defensiva ya que bloquearán algunos de los tiros largos del equipo enemigo. Del mismo modo pueden ser un obstáculo si los golpeas mientras intentas despejar el balón. También puedes ayudar a sacar el balón tras sufrir un gol, siempre que el centrocampista te permita hacerlo. ** Como centrocampista: tu arma más poderosa es la potente acción de arrollar, úsala pero de forma inteligente. Trata de no confundirte por todos los jugadores enemigos, enfocándote siempre en el enemigo portador del balón y golpéandolo con fuerza para asegurarte de que no lo atrape. Apuntar es crucial, así que no lances el balón a ciegas sin verificar antes en dónde se encuentran tus compañeros de equipo. Aunque se supone que debes despejar el balón siempre que esté dentro del área circular del equipo, optar por un buen pase ayuda al equipo a avanzar más rápidamente. Toma el trabajo de hostigar al equipo enemigo, especialmente a su guardamenta para hacer que se descentren de su objetivo, pero sólo cuando el balón esté en poder de tu propio equipo. **Como delantero: necesitas ser hábil y ágil. Esquivar, acosar y demás maniobras son tu habilidad base. Lo siguiente que necesitas es poder atrapar el balón, principalmente en pleno vuelo, donde encontrarás poca oposición y serás libre en tu camino hacia la portería enemiga. Sé rápido, no te pares ni un segundo y mantente cerca del balón y deduciendo dónde aterrizará. Para atraparlo debes priorizar el robárselo a enemigos por encima de bloquearlos. Cuando tu centrocampista tenga el balón y trate de pasártelo no dispares a lo loco, o si has sostenido demasiado tiempo el balón no te deshagas de él lanzándolo de forma descuidada, intenta en su lugar pasarlo también o haz que rebote y vuelve a atraparlo. Huye de cualquier combate, ese no es tu rol, así que no te metas en peleas y mantente en el aire tanto tiempo como puedas. El primer toque en cada mitad del partido ha de ser tuyo, incluso si estás lejos del balón. Aprovecha el primer toque seguido a que hayas marcado un gol, interrumpiendo al enemigo antes de que lo atrapen para mantenerlo en su lado de la arena. Multimedia Imágenes Lunaro - Presentación.jpg Lunaro - Lua.jpg Lunaro - Meridiano de Acero.jpg Lunaro - La Secuencia Perrín.jpg Vídeos Warframe - Lunaro Reveal Trailer Warframe - Lunaro en:Lunaro Categoría:Actualización 19 Categoría:PvP Categoría:Misión